Reminiscing
by enigste1
Summary: The building blocks of Don Eppes. Oneshot.


A/N: Content replaced due to reference error. My thanks to atrum infractus.

Reminiscing

**Tang… tang… tang… thump…**

_Mommy, can I hold the baby?_

_Only for a minute, sweetheart. You don't want to miss your bus._

**Tang… tang… tang… tang… rattle… thump…**

_Can I take him to school with me? Only it's a special show and tell day, and we're supposed to bring a little brother or sister if we've got one._

_Your brother isn't a toy._

**Tang… tang… swish…**

_He's going to be in my school? How come?_

_He needs to go to a bigger grade, and yours is closest, honey._

**Tang… tang… tang… tang… tang…**

_Why do I have to look after him? If he's smart enough to go to high school, he should be smart enough to look after himself!_

_He may be smart, but he needs your help._

**Tang… tang… rattle… thump… tang… tang…**

_You have to go with him? Why? Why can't you stay here and let him go by himself?_

**Tang… tang… tang… rattle… tang… tang…**

_Finally! No more tagalong little know-it-all!_

**Tang… tang… tang…**

_What d'you mean you won't be coming to the game? What's so important about his damn thesis, anyway?_

_Don't talk like that about your brother!_

**Tang… tang… tang… thump…**

_Mom – Dad. I've decided to quit baseball._

_But we thought you loved baseball!_

_I did – I do. But I'm only ever going to be okay at it, that's all._

**Tang… tang… tang… tang… swish…**

_I wanted to tell you first – I've decided to join the FBI._

_You have, have you?_

_Yes. I've already taken the exam. I start training next week._

_Are you sure about this, son?_

_Dad – I want to do this._

**Tang… tang… tang… tang… tang… tang… tang… thump…**

_Hi, Mom. It's me – how are things?_

_Great sweetheart! It's wonderful to hear from you! Where are you?_

_New Mexico. My first big assignment since fugitive recovery._

_That's not that far away – do you think you'll be able to come for a visit once in a while?_

_I was thinking maybe next weekend. I could drive up there, stay overnight._

_Oh, honey – could you make it the week after? Only your father and I won't be here – your brother's accepting an award in New York next weekend._

**Tang… tang… rattle… thump… tang…**

_Dad, guess what?_

_You sound excited._

_I am – Dad, I've met a girl._

**Tang… tang… tang… tang…**

_Will you marry me?_

**Tang… tang… tang… swish…**

_Hey Dad. What's up? You never call._

**Tang… tang… tang… tang… thump…**

_She's got what?_

**Tang… tang… tang. Tang… tang… rattle…**

_What do you mean, 'no'? Why won't you come with me?_

_It's only supposed to be temporary, right? Until she's better?_

_Yes, but – dammit! We're engaged, here! You should come with me!_

_I have a job to do. I can't just up and leave. And we're not married yet._

**Tang… tang… tang… rattle… thump…**

_Let me introduce you around the office. This will be your desk while you're here._

**Tang… tang… tang… swish…**

_When you say 'incurable', you mean there's nothing they can do?_

_Yes, my son. That's exactly what I mean._

_Well then go find someone else! Get a second opinion!_

**Tang… tang… tang…**

'_Please leave a message, and I'll phone you back. I promise.' _

_Beep._

_Hi, it's me again. It's two thirty in the morning. I guess you must still be working. Call me when you get in, okay?_

**Tang.**

_What are they doing? Why are they turning that off?_

_She wants to come home. It's not helping anymore, anyway._

**Tang. Tang.**

_Where the hell is he, anyway? He should be here, with you. With us._

_Try to understand, sweetheart – this is how he deals with things. It's okay, really._

_No. It's not okay. I'm sorry, Mom, but this is just wrong._

**Tang… tang… tang… rattle… thump…**

_Honey, you need to let go of your anger. You can't stay mad at him forever._

_Want to bet?_

_You need to be the strong one. Your father and your brother will need you to be strong. Promise me?_

**Tang… tang… tang… tang… tang… tang… swish…**

_I promise._

**Tang… tang… tang… rattle… thump… tang… tang…**

_Permanent relocation? What about your position in Albuquerque?_

_This is where I need to be._

_This is highly unusual. Of course we'd love to have you stay on._

_Thank you._

**Tang… tang… tang… **

_Maps – maps of what?_

_What are you doing? Those are classified! Don't touch those!_

_What do these marks stand for?_

_Crime scenes. Now leave them alone!_

**Tang… tang… swish… tang… tang… tang… swish…**

_Did she suffer? Mom. Did she?_

_No. No, not at the end. She had one of those – she really liked that._

**Tang. Tang… tang… rattle…**

_I don't know when I started counting on you to do my job for me, but I sure as hell have! Why don't you snap out of your precious bubble for once?_

**Tang… tang… tang…**

_Toast and torii._

_Looks like Cheerios to me._

_Torii – plural of 'torus'. A round shape with a hole in it._

_Mind if I have a rectangle?_

**Tang… tang… tang… tang… tang… tang… tang… tang…**

_It's okay for you to cry, you know. For your mom. It's okay._

**Tang… tang… tang… tang… rattle… thump… tang… tang… tang… swish…**

"Don! You coming for supper? Dad made your favorite!"

**Tang.**

"Yeah, bro – I'll be right there. Just let me put the basketball away."


End file.
